Po's village
| Visitors = | Significant events = | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 | Shorts = Kung Fu Panda Holiday | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = | Books = | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} Po's village is the unofficial name of a small village located in the Valley of Peace that serves as the hometown to many of the franchise's characters; of such include Po, his (adoptive) father Mr. Ping, Master Shifu, the Furious Five, and many other townsfolk. The village's specific name was never mentioned. Description Of all the known villages in the Valley of Peace, Po's village appears to be the largest. and are shown to be numerous in the area surrounding the village. From the view of the Jade Palace's bell tower, several river can be seen navigating the canals around the village, indicating it may be a trade center of sorts. History Background The village's first establishment is unknown, although it can be assumed that it may have been around the same time as the construction of the Jade Palace nearly a thousand years ago prior to the first film. Master Oogway is credited for the founding of the Valley of Peace, and thus, may also be, one of the village's first founders. In Kung Fu Panda The village made an early appearance when Po woke up and went to work in his father's Noodle Shop, which is revealed to be located in the village. Po briefly passed through the village pushing the noodle cart on his way to the Dragon Warrior Tournament. Eager to make it in time to watch the event, Po abandoned the cart and made his way up the Jade Palace's stairs. He was then chosen as the Dragon Warrior and was taken to the Hall of Warriors, the Training Hall, and the Student Barracks. At the end of the following day, Po was literally kicked out of the palace by Shifu and was sent flying down the staircase, presumably all the way down to the village. He immediately made his way back up, though, as he was seen receiving acupuncture treatment from Mantis and Viper later that night. Po later returned to the village to meet up with his dad during the evacuation of the Valley. While there, Mr. Ping unwittingly gave Po the secret of the Dragon Scroll. Po then returned to the palace and found Shifu about to be killed by Tai Lung. Po challenged the leopard and was immediately sent flying back down the stairs. Tai Lung and Po then battled in the village, causing significant damage to some areas before Tai Lung met his ultimate demise by Po's Wuxi Finger Hold technique. The Furious Five then led the evacuating villagers back to the damaged village, which was shrouded in golden dust. Seeing that Po had defeated Tai Lung, they and the villagers cheered for him. During the credits, Po was shown sharing the secret of the Dragon Scroll with several bunnies in the village's square. In Secrets of the Furious Five While the village was never explicitly seen, Po's "Introduction to Kung Fu" class was comprised of several rowdy bunny children, who presumably reside in the village. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday The village was first seen following a nightmare Mr. Ping had at his noodle shop. Mr. Ping recovered from his rather foreboding dream and began to decorate the shop for the Winter Festival with Po. However, Shifu soon arrived and "borrowed" Po from Mr. Ping to inform him that he shall be hosting the formal Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Mr. Ping tried to object, but Po was summoned by a local townsperson to aid the Furious Five in ridding of a band of boar bandits. After a battle at the village bridge, Po informed the Five of his appointment as the host of the feast. They offered their help, but Po turned them down in an attempt to prove that he could "do sophisticated stuff". The village was not seen again until after a number of catastrophic attempts to single-handedly prepare for the feast. As a result, Po recruited the Five to help him, after he realized that the "ground jasmine" was supposed to be flaked instead. Po seized the bowl of the unready jasmine and hurried towards the village, slipping on the icy ground and rolling down the stairs all the way down. He soon arrived to find his hometown decorated with countless sun lamps and ornaments. After a stab of guilt knowing his father was alone, Po took the freshly-flaked jasmine back up to the Jade Palace just in time for the Palace Feast. After several minutes of guilt-ridden introspection, Po announced to the many masters present that though he wished he could "stay and be a good host", he needed to "go and be a good son", whereupon he returned to the village and his dad's noodle shop just in time to help a frazzled Mr. Ping get ready for the customers. While serving that evening, the masters from the palace Feast (including the Furious Five and eventually Shifu himself) showed up and enjoyed the informal festivities together. In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 Po was seen spending his time split between training as the Dragon Warrior at the Jade Palace and working at his dad's noodle shop, recently renamed "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu". While he didn't appear to spend any more time in the village than he did before, he did travel around the Valley of Peace routinely, fighting off marauding bandits. Shortly after fighting off several wolves at the Musicians' Village, Shifu informed Po and the Furious Five that Gongmen City had recently been overrun by a banished peacock lord named Shen and sent them to aid the defeated Kung Fu Council there. Po and the Five briefly stopped in the village at Mr. Ping's shop, where the anxious goose presented Po with a backpack full of essentials for his trip, including his old action figures. The village was not seen again until the end of the film when Mr. Ping was seen trying to explain to a mother pig and her son that they couldn't see the Dragon Warrior because he was away. When the mother insisted, Mr. Ping's pent-up worry and concern for his son exploded in an emotional outburst, upon which Po returned, stating that while he now knows the truth, he still loves Mr. Ping as his father. Notable locations Coming soon! Gallery Images ValleyVillage.jpg|Concept artwork of the village's market square Po's_village.jpg| NoodleShop2.jpg|Mr. Ping's noodle shop, one of the village's popular food establishments Tigress-Action-Figure-kung-fu-panda-2-22487938-1440-900.jpg|Po and the Five stopping in the village before embarking for Gongmen City View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References de:Das Dorf im Tal des Friedens Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Shorts Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda Holiday Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Villages